Snake Bite
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: All it takes is one chance meeting of two children to spark an friendship, one that will crash through the brick walls paved in the way of their destinies. !Younger Anko !Yin&Yang Kyuubi !WiseKyuubi !Rinnegan Naruto He will not become godlike, nor will he be weaker than everyone in the series. He will grow at his own pace, but he will not be a blockhead.
1. Prologue: Chance Meeting

**I'm not exactly sure about this whole idea that I had for a new story… but I just kind of wanted to get to it after looking further into the whole Naruto and Anko pairing, when it's done** _ **right**_ **. So, for all intents and purposes, tell me how you like this first chapter and that'll help me push my interest in it, as I have all but lost motivation at the current moment for my other stories. I usually don't want to write on those ones unless I'm motivated to continue it, or if I'm truly in the right mood for it. But for this, I don't think that'll be the case… I don't know.**

 **A/N: Anko was born the same year as Naruto, ultimately making her the same age as Naruto. The rest of the information about her situation will be followed up with chapters that will tell all of you where she had come from.**

* * *

Left battered and broken, yet healing and mending unnaturally, could only be described as a complete mess of a child. He was still smiling, all the way through it, through the tears… the sadness, and the pain. Like nothing before, the knives pierced and sliced his flesh with searing heat, every small flicker of a candle illuminating the alleyway in which they used to properly hit him. From common tools to the crudely fashioned branches, he was beaten in a flurry of blows, drunk or not, shinobi or citizen. For a boy like himself, it wasn't unheard of for Jinchuuriki to suffer, but he would one day end it. The hate would be stopped… and he would go to any length.

He clenched his eyes shut, and yet, tears continued to do as he didn't wish for, falling and hitting his chest, spilling upon the gravel paved ground. Hard, cold, unforgiving. That was the world.

He looked up to the tops of the buildings, he let himself sigh in relief, that the hours of their torturous methods of releasing their anger, their pent up emotions were gone. But there was one thing that refused to leave his brain. _Why me?_

What did he do to deserve all the hate of the village, to earn the merciless beating on his birthday, a day of his birth, the day that he…

"Sheesh… look at me. I should have gone home at a reasonable time… but I just had to be training for that bit of time longer." _I just want people to recognize me… huh?_

"Eep!" Ducking behind cover, a small girl, definitely close to his own age was behind the nearby dumpster. As she peeked around it, she tentatively walked towards him, staring him in the eyes with her own pupiless, brown- borderline green eyes. A mop of dark purple hair rested on her head, slightly framing her own dirt covered face.

"A-Are you okay?" Spitting out the last of the blood that had been in his mouth, he weakly smiled, giving her a small thumbs up as he rested his head on the ground.

"Not really but… it'll heal. Who are you?" Again, she backed a little, but took his arms in her own, struggling to help him to his feet.

"Anko… Anko Mitarashi. D-Don't mind me… why were they hurting you?" With a mirthful smile, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to help support his larger frame- his broken leg was still in the process of healing, the last of his bones to mend due to the burning sensation he had felt flood his body after their tirade.

"I don't know… they just come after me on my birthday… and it hurts."

"I'm t-taking you to the H-Hokage… maybe he can help you out!" He was reminded again of his surrogate grandfather figure… seemingly the only person who could be bothered to care at all for his well-being… unless it was the man with the silver hair and Neko-chan. _Why does she care about me at all?_

"Why are you even helping me? Everyone around seems to think I would be better off dead…"

"Don't say that! You can be my friend from now on. Us orphans need to stick together! He didn't even need to argue that point. All orphans, everywhere they went trouble followed. _She's like me…_

"Th-Thanks…" They weren't that far from the red tower in which the Hokage worked- the main road led straight to it, after all. Ignoring the glares of hatred and miscellaneous items that were thrown their way didn't deter their determination. They would help each other regardless of who was there.

Soon enough, with the pace they made, they had arrived at the doors leading into the mansion, just in time to see in the Hokage, Sarutobi-jiji as he was affectionately dubbed by Naruto. Though as soon as he saw his leg- no longer mangled, but covered in harsh scars and wounds that were left to heal, he felt a spark of anger that addled the back of his mind.

"Naruto-kun… who did this to you? I swear if it was the villagers, I will personally-"

"Don't blame them for what they did… they don't know what they were doing… they don't know at all…" He looked down to the ground, his exhausted form falling to the ground, taking his new friend, Anko, with him. Dusting herself off, she tried pulling him up, but she was too tired to do anymore, and let the elderly Hokage take him into his arms.

"I won't stand for this… Naruto. As much as you don't want them to be punished, I won't let them hurt you any longer. You, young one… what is your name?" Staring up at him in shock, her body refused to move as she stuttered out her response.

"A-Anko… Mitarashi." Carrying him close to his chest, he took her hand, bringing her to her feet, and leading her along into the Hokage Tower, a small smile plastered to his wrinkled features.

"Thank you for bringing this young boy to me. He means a great deal to me, and anyone who is willing to help him is family to us both. Come with me, and I'll figure something out for you two. This needed to happen a long time ago. Waltzing through the front desk without a care, he ignored the grumbling of the young woman behind the desk, uncaring about her cleaning duties later that day.

"Jiji… what's going on?"

"Hush… Naruto-kun. I'm going to find someone to take care of you, once and for all, and call upon one of my students to come help you. Can you wait for a little longer?"

"Mhm… anything for jiji." He smiled, and whistled loudly once he had come outside the door of his office, having flawlessly used shunshin to transport the two into the room. Immediately to his call, two Anbu came to his call, one he recognized as Neko-chan and the other as Weasal, silently kneeling before their leader.

"I need you two to watch over Naruto so he doesn't get attacked again. The civilians, and from what I see, several _shinobi_ have gotten much too bold, and this will cease. You are to continue this job until I say otherwise, no matter who he is with. Make this girl a priority of protection as well. We can't have his friends becoming targets due to affiliation with him. I will personally call two more to the office, one Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya of the Sannin. I will not allow _his_ only son to suffer for my mistakes, the council be damned!" Leaving the area via shunshin, he appeared not a second later outside the surrounding area, standing before a silver haired Jounin who had been content with munching on a sweet treat of dango…

* * *

"Naruto-kun, can you remember the ringleaders of the attack?" Scratching his head, he thought back to the attack, yet, all that came with was a throbbing pain that crashed in conundrum with the headache that had been plaguing his mind since entering the tower. Shaking his head, he looked down at the ground, a small frown set on his face as he tried in vain to bring any memories.

"Uh uh… there were too many… too many faces to remember. Sorry..." With a sigh, she removed her mask, earning a small glare from her current partner- they were supposed to remain anonymous during active duty.

"Listen. You have nothing to be sorry for, especially when a crowd of bigoted assholes come to knock around my favorite little blondie, okay?" Taking in his head, the purple haired woman reached over and kissed his forehead, rubbing his matted blonde hair with her hand, affectionately smiling towards the boy.

"But Yugao-taichou, during active duty-"

"Oh hush it Itachi, you can't be all stiff. You can interact with him if you like, he's a little ball of sunshine with a heart of gold." He blushed at her statement… unused to the praise, seeing as he never usually received that kind of treatment.

The person he recognized as Itachi hesitantly removed his mask, a small frown near permanently settled onto his face as his scanned his injuries or, more specifically, the abrasive scarring that had been set into the bottom of his right leg. Those weren't normal wounds- they had chakra left on them. Faint, but still reminiscent and fresh from the attack.

"Taichou. Look at the scar on his leg. That's not from any ordinary fire."

"A jutsu, then." Now that disturbed her- active duty ninja had targeted a small boy, no older than six years old to bash around out of spite.

"There are only a few ninja that could even think about doing this kind of thing to the poor boy. Goru, the man who had been stationed to protect him, had not been there to get him to safety?" Even the thought had brought an unsettling aura to the office, and Itachi's frown only deepened the more he thought about the situation. _That could only mean one thing… the bastard…_

"That son of a bitch!" She looked over to the teen, who was silently fuming, his sharingan spinning wildly as he sat next to the injured boy and his new friend. It was unheard of him to raise his voice, or even show any anger at all. _Even Itachi is angered? This must have struck a chord in him…_

"I feel the same way, but… all we can do is recover the chakra and have some tests run. Do you have your on-scene kit with you?" Unsealing a small black box from a storage seal located on his wrist, he placed it down, taking out a small vial and placing it onto the small table at the end of the couch. Withdrawing the bottle of water from said table, he poured it into a cup, and with a dull green glow surrounding his hands, he pressed it on top of the burn marks, withdrawing a liquified orb of glowing chakra no bigger than the tip of his finger that was trapped within a bubble of water from the bottle, and placed it inside the vial, closing it before too much of it could escape.

"Done. I'll get this to the T&I department to get this checked out." With a sigh of relief, she put her mask back on, fixing all of her uniform as she continued to look over the smaller blonde boy. After running her hands across his body for nearly five minutes, she patted him on his head, smiling beneath the mask she wore.

"You're all good as long as you heal up and rest, okay? And make sure that when all this stuff gets sorted out, you get a good meal in. Don't be afraid to ask the Hokage to make that happen, he will not let someone go hungry." Smiling brightly, he hugged her with his tiny arms, laughing as she tickled him around with her fingers. Switching over to Anko, who had been sitting quietly for the past thirty minutes, giggled as fingers invaded her personal space.

"And that includes you too, little girl!" She hiccupped and choked on her laughter as she tried in vain to stop the vicious assault, finding less and less oxygen to work with as it escaped from her parted lips.

Finishing her off, she was left in a huffing, sweating mess of left over laughs and giggles, tears staining her tattered shirt as she wiped her running nose. She blushed a bit as well, and looked away from the kind woman- she too hadn't gotten used to being treated like a normal human being either, similar to her newfound friend.

Not a minute later, the door clicked open, swinging wide to allow three recognizable figures to enter the room. The Hokage, who had been walking at the back, closed the door, placing a privacy seal onto the center of it, slumped into the chair behind his desk.

"Let's get down to business."

* * *

 **And that's it for the preview of the story! Tell me how this was, if it was acceptable or if it was unacceptable by all standards. Honestly, this story kind of excites me, because I always wondered about these two, since they are pretty similar in character in ways you might not expect. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, and hopefully, the reviews will tell me if you want this continued!**


	2. Pieces Fall Together

**Well… I guess I could not resist the thought of not continuing on with this idea. I mean, the two are just adorable little children and all, and stuff… anyways. It's time to get on with the story. I must, and I will try not to lose all inspiration too quickly, and I'd rather get it halfway done before I start slugging around. But do not fret! I am not gonna die out on any of my stories, I hope, only stall until I find the right direction. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Let's get down to business." Naruto and Anko were wide-eyed at the two men who had entered in after the Hokage. _Is that man Jiraiya the Sannin? He's really tall!_ Turning back to them, he chuckled a bit, smiling as he reached over and placed a hand on their respective shoulders, startling the two from the contact? Since when had they had so much friendly contact?

"So these are the two squirts you were telling me about. Say, Sarutobi-sensei, what do you plan on doing with these two?" Taking an excessively long drag from his pipe, he placed it down, exhaling smoke across the room as a grin cracked his features.

"Well, that is a good question. Tell me, how would you like to know about the attack on Naruto-kun last night? Oh, and the fact that not a single soul responded to the call?"

"Excuse me? I don't believe I heard you right. What happened?" His eyes darkened, a storm of emotions rose the tension within the room to a near unbearable limit for the two children, leaving them to be shielded by the other Jounin in the room from the killing intent radiated from the sage like veteran.

"I had heard a few rumors of a sort of witch hunt that happened on his birthday from a few villagers, so I searched for a bit, and coming to this very tower, there he was. I have no doubt that after all that he'd been put through, he would not remember much. So I'll put it straight. Methods similar to torture at the T&I were used, and from further analysis, it is possible he was also raped, judging by the bruises that had been left on his body left by a report by Neko." The situation had become grim. Neither of the two had expected what had happened, to happen. To Jiraiya, it was unfathomable, and in some cases, not even believable from what he was hearing. _Who would want to rape a child, let alone a six year old boy on his birthday?_

"Old man…"

"It's time that we all took some responsibility for our actions. Keeping what we have a secret, and the way we have done it will work no more. From the information you have been sending me, as well as the final analysis on that group of rouge nin, we have no time to waste in protecting this child, no, not just a child. _His_ child. He will need every tool at his disposal to grow stronger to protect himself, and we cannot afford you to be outside of the village while this happens to him. He is your godson." Without a thought at hand, he opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a fist crashing against the wooden desk, the shaking, angered hand of his teacher, mentor, the one who had been known as _The Professor._

"There will be no arguing, Jiraiya. I know you have your spy network, but change is coming. You know that as well as I do." Nodding, he stood firm, taking a seat that had been next to him, tensed, ready to listen for his next command.

"First things first. Kakashi."

"Yes, Hokage?"

"You must take care of him until he graduates and becomes a Genin. No if ands or buts. That includes his friend."

"But sir, that will put this young girl at risk as well, wouldn't you rather have two people take care of them? Particularly someone less, I don't know, sought after?"

"I already handled that. I have two, Yugao and Itachi, that will watch over him from the shadows. You, my boy, are to give him a childhood, along with this girl. You might doubt my sanity, but things have gone on for too long without reprimand. As long as I am Hokage, I must take care of this village, and _all_ of its people." Clearing his throat, Jiraiya leaned back into his chair, brushing a hand through his spiked mane of white hair.

"Where do I come in, sensei?"

"You will help train and guide these two. Bonds make people stronger as long as they are reciprocated from both sides. Which leads me to another thing that this young man must know to progress."

"Sensei… you can't be serious! That will put him-"

"I know, Jiraiya. But he needs to know. This isn't up for debate." Sighing, he calmed himself, and settled himself back into his chair, peeved, but slightly happy. _I can't tell where this will lead this young man, but I hope this is for the best._

"Kakashi, I will hand you the papers for adoption of these two, do you have anything to say?" The man who had been silently leaning against the wall looked up, as if thinking, and drew his own sigh. _What would you do…. Minato?_ Chuckling a bit, his thoughts were whisked away by the papers he had taken from the village leader's hands, staring hard at the text at the top of the paper.

"I will sign this… on one condition."

"Speak now, or forever hold your tongue."

"He will not be cooped up like some dog. I want him to be able to move free of his guards when I am with him."

"Accepted. Any more questions?"

"No." Handing back the signed papers, the Hokage brought from a drawer a stamp, cleanly pressing it into the top right corner until a red 'Accepted' sign appeared on its surface.

"I will provide money and other necessities such as wire, kunai, and anything else you may request for him as per his training. He will start the academy in two years as per my personal orders to get him up to speed and kickstart his education. Okay…" He flipped through several documents, most of them labeled 'Classified' in bold, black letters across the vanilla folders. With a small gasp of surprise, he took three of them, including an oddly large scroll, and handed them to Naruto, who, had been silently waiting, all with a mixture of shock and happiness tugging at his childish features. His smile got even wider, tears pouring down as he blankly stared at pictures and names put on the two folders in his hands. Wiping his eyes, he sniffled, and with speed unheard of, the files were strewn to the side as he tackled the elderly man, laughing as he did so.

"Is it true, jiji? He was my… my…"

"The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was your father. His wife, your mother, was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, last in direct lineage of the Uzumaki Clan's hierarchy. Her father happened to be the Godaime Uzukage, Sho." He was bouncing around the walls, boundless energy being released all at once. Rather, he had to be held by Kakashi's side in fear of destroying something precious within the office. Questions spilled out of his mouth at a million sentences a minute, enough that he had found himself running out of breath quicker than he thought.

But there was one thing that remained to be important. This was the rebirth of a young man who would have normally found himself alone. One, who, regrettably, had been subjugated to the cruelty of the world much too early. But he had a mission- to become strong!

* * *

 _ **The Following Morning…**_

"Where are we going? Can I take off my blindfold? Am I learning how to use jutsu? Is it-"

"Naruto, you can take off your blindfold now. You too, Anko." Naruto grinned, ripping away the cloth strip with wide eyes, gazing at the two legendary Konoha-nin with nothing less than excitement. An oddly large bedroom, much larger than the old, worn studio apartment that he'd been staying at, was boldly printed on a white canvas that loosely hung from the ceiling. _Welcome Home Naruto?!_

Tears spilled from his eyes, and he gratefully wrapped his arms around Kakashi's legs, head buried into his stomach as happy cheers erupted from his parched throat. The normally stoic Jounin felt pride well up inside of him, a twinge of a forgotten feeling that had long since passed. Jiraiya, who had been stuffing away random assortments of things in each corner of the room, embraced the idea full force despite his earlier objections. Naruto parted, looking at the Sannin with curious cerulean orbs, complaining as his large hand ruffled the hair wildly spiking atop his head.

"I haven't been the best godfather, and not the guardian you deserved, Naruto. I hope you'll forgive me for being a bit late, Naruto."

"I don't care, jii-chan. I have a new otou-san… and I swear I'll make you proud!" Jiraiya's eyes went wide, staring at the boy, who, in all audacity, jumped into his arms without hesitation. He'd been expecting curses, inflammatory and inarguable disdain or at least _something_ as penance, but it gave him a clear reminder of the child's personality- his iron will that would remain unbroken. _Naruto… he's got a bit of his parents in him, but he's so happy, kind, and strong at his age… much more than I was when I refused to put him in danger._

Anko nervously traced circles with her foot at the ground, uncomfortably silent at the familial reunion that she had desperately needed. Naruto came full force at her, much to her chagrin, and hugged the smaller girl with a smile.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Anko! I'll be there for you too, ya hear me?!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, looking over to the two cloaked Anbu quietly standing at the doorway, awaiting any instruction from the man they regarded as their leader.

"Ne, Itachi… Yugao? How do I take care of a kid?" They both facepalmed as loudly as they could, mimicking the other's actions through their respective masks with a _pop_. Itachi groaned as he stared at the rather awkward parent, blankly staring at the Jounin with a mix of shock and exasperation at his ignorance on the subject. _Of course he'd ask… between those two, I'm not sure which one will be more mentally corrupting for the boy in the long run._

* * *

A few days had passed, quietly swept along by the newfound, and more than likely dysfunctional family found themselves reading parenting guides and other material, finding solace in Jiraiya's oddly wise advice when it came to taking care of children. Such a thing might not have been expected from the perverted sage, but stories do unravel themselves over time, so from Kakashi's perspective it was more of a learning curve than anything else.

Jiaiya, who had made himself a home in one of the guest rooms, was quietly sipping at a mug of coffee from earlier that morning, glancing between the clock and his newest piece- an adventure novel, much to the other's surprise. Naruto and Anko made their way down the stairs, quickly turning the corner as they awaited the most exciting day of their lives.

"Anko, hurry up! We're gonna be late for the check-in!" He attempted to dart out of the front door- dressed in his newer clothing, a gift from the newly-made father and uncle, in an entirely black outfit. It was strange, seeing the small child take to the color so easily despite his obvious love for orange, but they paid it no mind, only whisking away to block them from leaving the two-story home. Kakashi, without his mask for the first time in a while, leaned down to ruffle the small boy's hair with a small smile.

"You two need to eat. Young ninja can't survive on empty stomachs, after all." His eyes sparkled, only now noticing the scents of the freshly cooked meal as they wafted to his nose. Naruto happily skipped along, stopping and clambering atop the quietly writing Sannin's head with mixed curiosity.

"What's that, Jira-jii?" The man grinned at the question, standing tall as he proudly displayed a hand-drawn picture at the front of the cover.

"This, Naruto, is the epitome of all literature! A true masterpiece, one that fills the hearts of young minds with adventure, of course!" Naruto's eyes sparkled as a wide smile making berth to his face, gleaming in admiration to the sage, enraptured by his child-like nature. His smile fell to a pout, and his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked away.

"I thought it was stuff to make me a super awesome ninja, Jira-jii." The man heartily laughed, picking the blonde up and setting him into a chair at the table with a wag of his finger.

"You can only be the best of ninja, little Naruto! But I warn you, training is going to be difficult with both Kakashi and myself here, so buckle up!" A plate was set before him, filled to the brim just as he liked it. With a silent prayer, he quickly devoured the heaping pile of food, even licking the plate clean with his abnormally ravenous appetite. He would have normally groaned at the thought of eating the several vegetables inside of the omelette- but it tasted better than he envisioned, so he made it a goal for later to give the healthy choice of food another chance. Swallowing the last bit, he quickly chugged the glass of milk, sighing as he smiled bright at his two oddball guardians, a small speck of grease on his cheek in the process.

Kakashi smiled, opening his eyes and uncaring of the heterochromatic display, wiping away the foamy mustache at the top of his lips. He did the same for Anko, who had refused to lose in the odd duel, tossing the object into the trashcan in a nearby corner.

"He's right. We'll start training you after orientation to the academy. Make sure you're ready for what you wish for Naruto, Anko." Cheering, they scampered off, quickly grabbing their respective backpacks as they made headway through the streets- clearly excited for what was to come. The front door to the Hatake Manor stalled for a bit, letting them watch with grins as the two dusted off in the direction of the Academy. Close behind, Kakashi followed him, surprisingly finding it hard to catch up to the two's natural speed. All the while, Jiraiya calmly made his way from the table, whistling to himself as he rested his pen on the small diary at the table's behest.

Once he'd caught up, he coaxed them into a walking pace, eye-smiling beneath his mask and hitai-ate as he covered his eye from public view. It wasn't like it was a secret, but his style had grown on him, much like the two bundles of energy walking beside him were continuing to do.

"What are we going to learn today, dad?" He twirled around, walking backwards with his hands resting against his head, tilting a bit at the odd chuckle in return. Kakashi took him by the shoulders, gently turning him to face what was in front of him, making him gaze back up at the taller man.

"First, we need to unlock your chakra. It won't be easy, but based on what me and Jiraiya see, we'll come up with something you can start with. Of course, while you're in shape from all that exercise you get, we need to make sure you gain weight and grow properly, so we'll do some physical training before anything else. That includes you too, Anko." The small girl smiled, laughing happily as she leaned against Naruto- who reflected the action in kind. _For two kids who met less than a week ago, they're getting along really well. This is what you wanted, right… Minato-sensei?_

The Konoha Ninja Academy came into view, and many other parents and their children came into view. He shook off any lingering thoughts, following close behind despite the odd stares directed at his person. _I guess it's hard to believe that I have two kids now… people are bound to be curious, I suppose._

"I'm so excited! This is going to be awesome, I just know it!" Kakashi perked up, his solitary eye curiously gazing towards a rather tall man, blonde, walking beside a small girl no larger than his hip. With a small smile, he waved over to him, coaxing along what he assumed to be his daughter as she nervously approached.

"Kakashi, when did you… you adopted him? I'm so glad... forgive my manners. This is my daughter and future clan head, Ino Yamanaka." He gently prodded her forward, to which she shyly waved, embarrassedly blushing as she looked away.

"H-Hi… I hope… we get along together." If her face had gotten any redder, one might've mistook the girl's face for a hot iron pan under an open flame. Naruto being, well, _Naruto_ , excitedly wrapped his arm about her shoulders and unceremoniously dragged her along with his antics. It left the two men chuckling, and only stopped when they approached the rather sensitive topic that had yet to be brought out to the table.

"I heard about what happened to Naruto… the poor boy. I was trying to adopt him, but you of all people stepped up to the plate." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, looking away lazily as the notion came full force to his lips.

"Well, more or less I was forced, and then accepted. I'm still trying to figure this whole father figure thing out, still." Inoichi smiled gratefully, clasping a hand on his shoulder as they looked towards the now playing Ino, happily laughing and running along the sandy hollow in front of the Academy's open doors.

"Still. You've done nothing less than something amazing, and I'm sure _he_ would be especially proud of you. Let me know, Kakashi, and _immediately_ , if you need anything for young Naruto. He's a kind, caring, and thoughtful child, and I only wish the best for him and my daughter." Kakashi silently nodded, still watching as the children scampered about, not before being called inside, where they filed into the doors of the Academy with wide smiles and open hearts. _Inoichi…_

"I'll keep that in mind, Inoichi. Minato would want only the best for his only son, so I'm going to be training him through _everything_ I can, and be the guidance he needs for the future. He deserves that much at least, given his treatment." The two nodded, walking off and chatting away, and before they knew it, the day would long since pass through the four-hour day of Konoha's Ninja Academy. Soon enough, young Naruto would discover his own way, a path that would lead to greatest ninja of all, one to illuminate the darkness of Konoha's heart.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me, I really tried to make time, I swear! It's just… well… I was a bit preoccupied with my studies, so things were going a bit slower than they normally would. That's enough for the explanation, and I'm sure many of you understand the sentiment. See all of you later in the next chapter!**


End file.
